


Will You Teach Me To Fly?

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balthier hates the long treks through the heat and sun and not being able to have what he longs for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Teach Me To Fly?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place early in the game, before the characters obtain the Strahl.

Balthier hated the heat and sun of the various plains and deserts they were often forced to trek through on their journeys. Ahead of him, the rest of his comrades walked through heat of the day as if nothing were the matter. And it wasn't for them, they were content with their lives. He, Balthier, on the other hand felt a headache approaching as sweat dripped down his neck. Just when he thought he would faint under the pressure of the day's sun, the group ahead of him slowed and stopped, stretching and yawning loudly. Thankful for a break, he plopped down where he stopped, eagerly drinking down part of his portion of water.

Putting the water away, Balthier's eye picked out a particular tanned youth as he laughed and danced away as Penelo swatted at him. The words didn't carry well over the distance, but Balthier was sure he heard something about a booger. Closing his eyes he sighed and allowed himself to fall back against the hot ground. Above him he stared at the cloudless, blue sky musing in the never-ending pull of the sky. After a moment he heard the ground crunching under the weight of approaching footsteps. Peeking a shielded eye open, he was surprised to see Vaan smiling at him.

"What can I do for our fearless leader?" he smiled as the younger man sat beside him.

"I thought you might want some company back here," Vaan laid back on the sand, bathing in the sun.

Balthier held his breath as he watched the tanned younger man contrast beautifully against the golden sand beneath him. His fingers literally ached to reach out and touch the bare chest. Longed to see his pale limbs against the slightly darker ones. With a frustrated sigh and shudder, Balthier bit his lip to compose himself. The leading man must not be so easily tempted into doing things out of character, such as throwing himself on the other man as he longed to.

"Are we almost there?" he said instead, twitching his fingers so his rings clinked faintly together.

Nodding but not replying, Vaan opened his eyes and rolled to his side, facing the sky pirate.

"Do you miss flying?" he asked.

Turning his face to the sky, Balthier nodded. "Yes, very much so."

"Will you teach me?"

"Teach you what?"

Vaan fingered a loose seam in Balthier's pants leg. "To fly."

The look he gave the older man clearly hinted at a different meaning to what he'd said. With a soft smile, Balthier chuckled.

"Yes. Yes, I will."

**-End-**


End file.
